The UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center Administrative Unit serves as the central coordinating hub of the Center's activities with the primary goal of meeting the needs of Center membership. The Administrative Unit serves the Director and Senior Leadership through fiscal oversight of Center accounts, coordination and implementation of strategic initiatives, faculty recruitment, management of space allocation, interface with Institutional administrative entities, internal and external communications, philanthropic efforts, and clerical support. The Administrative Unit supports the Center's scientific mission by assisting the Research Programs with infrastructure development, membership management, data management, communications, program retreat planning, seminar series coordination and clerical support. The Administrative Unit serves the Center's membership through oversight and management of the Shared Facilities, providing operational support for the pilot research programs conducted by the Center and enhancing member interactions through the annual research retreat. Shared Facility seminars, web site and assistance with grant applications. Compliance with NIH, NCI and University policy and guidelines is also primarily a function of the Administrative Unit.